We'll Always Be Brothers
by emmydisney17
Summary: My Monsters University/Inc One Shot. After being woken up from a dream by his little brother, whom he discovers crying on his pillow, Terry must comfort his little brother and remind Terri how much he truely loves him after he suffers a bad dream.


**We'll always be Brothers**

It was a dark and quiet night at the OK Frat house and everyone else was fast asleep. It had been a long time since the day Mike and Sulley were expelled from M.U., leaving the OKs down two members but they had earned a respected place for each of them in the scaring program, just as Dean Heartscrabble had promised.

Anywho, the Perry twins were asleep in their bunk above Squishy and both the brothers had dreams as they slept.

However Terry's dream, one where he won a special award for his poem when he was awoken by the sound of crying. Terry opened his eye and yawned before he grumbled "Ugh, what time is it?"

He turned to his brother and was surprised to see that he was crying in his sleep, tears fell from his eye and left wet spots on the pillow the brothers shared together.

"Terri?" Terry asked in concern. The sight of his twin brother crying in his sleep made his stomach wrench and his heart tighten. Sure they bickered and didn't always get along well but Terry had always loved his brother to bits just the same and would never in all his life let his brother sob. His heart just couldn't allow him to.

He reached out and stroked his brother's cheek with his first hand, being as gentle as he could, and hummed a special lullaby for his brother, it was a lullaby that their father Clemont had wrote for them whenever they felt scared or alone in the night. It had no lyrics and no meaning but it was soothing and sweet nonetheless and as Terri's sobs quieted down the older brother knew that the melody was already working. It made him smile to see his brother finally calmed down after he had been crying.

Terri opened his eye and said "Dad?" but instead of his father he saw his brother with a warm smile on his face. Strangly when he did he pulled the covered over his head and said "I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry!"

"T-Terri? What are you talking about?" Terry asked his brother in a soft voice so that his brother could be calm and so he wouldn't wake up Squishy.

"You... you hate me."

"What?"

Terry had no idea why Terri would ever say that but the way he sounded made his heart reach out for him more. He gently removed the covers from his brother's head and said "Why don't we go downstairs and talk about this? We don't want to wake Squishy up in case you end up crying again."

The elder brother removed the covers from their body, showing their short sleeved blue and yellow nightshirt they liked to sleep in and they climbed down from their bed and quietly slinked away downstairs into the room the OKs had refered to as "Party Central" which, truthfully, they had never actually used for a party before. There the brothers turned on a lamp and sat on the couch and while Terry was wiping the tears away from his brother's face he asked "No tell me, why were you crying? I promise i won't interupt."

Terri sniffled and said "Why should you care?"

"Because i do," Terry said as he wrapped his arms around his brother to give him much needed comfort "And always have, now tell me why you were crying."

"Well," Terri said "I... I had a bad dream... We... we were having a party and... we got humiliated... the others were gone... everyone laughed at us... t-t-then you said "This is all your fault Terri, all your fault! You said we'd have a great time and instead you embarressed me in public like always. I don't even know why your even my brother but i wish you weren't."

"I would never say anything like that." Terry said as he pulled his brother close once he started to cry again "Never... And even if we were humiliated i would never blame you for it... Not ever."

"I... I aways feared that one day you could hate me..." Terri said "Just like... what happened to mom and dad."

Hearing that made Terry swallowed hard. Their mother, named Bonnie, was a well respected scarer who got her degree from Fear Tech and went on to marry their father Clemont, together they had Terry and Terri and were a happy family... until their love for each other just died and they had to devorce when the twins were just 13 years old. Bonnie took the brothers under her wing and they had lived with her for only a few months before her untimely death due to an accident which forced them to move back with their father until the day they left for M.U.

When they lived with Bonnie was not easy, she pushed them to their limit with everything they wanted to do, forcing the brothers to do what the other wanted, it was like she was trying to mold them into one monster and what was worse was nothing they ever did seemed to be enough for her. He remembered one time when they and been entered in a talent contest by preforming magic tricks, she worked them so hard that by the time the big day arrived they were so tired they got tried and broke most of their legs when they tripped and fell on stage, leaving them in a cast for a few weeks before. Terry shuttered at the thought of what she'd do if she had known they had wanted to become scarers. She probably be the worse coach to have and make their lives misrable if she had trained them and then learned they got dropped out for not being scary enough, which was one of the reasons why the brothers didn't really miss her so much.

Life with Clemont, on the other hand, was more memorable and happier then their bossy mother had been. He was kind, generous and had treated them with lots of love and affection but he had always known that he could never be the full replacement of Bonnie when it came to scaring since he was nothing like her. He wasn't as scary as his wife was but he wasn't such a tyrant either. The brothers got to do what they wanted to whenever they felt like it and they would always play games to pass the time whenever they had a bad day or just were board when it rained. They loved their father so much and he loved them back and that was good enough for them.

Clemont was always the one who would brake up thier fighting and told them that they were ment to be together for a special reason and inspired them with endless possibiltes of how to make their wishes come true, even if they were mostly flights of fantasy. Terry even remembered how they got to MU in the first place, all because of their wonderful father.

On October the 20th, while Terry and Terri were busy planning their very first date with their high school sweethearts in a double date, Clemont secretly planned to surprise his sons by telling them how he had gotten them enrolled in the scaring program at Fear Tech, the same college he and Bonnie went to years ago but his plans backfired when he recived a letter on the day he was going to surprise them that told them his sons were rejected from the school.

Fearing that their hearts would be crushed if he told them the bad news Clemont imediantly enrolled them in another school to make up the failed college plan, the college next to Fear Tech, known as Monsters University, and hoped for the best. Sure enough when the letter came he was overjoyed and relived to learn that they had accepted his boys in the scaring program and things couldn't have been happier for the Perry Twins.

"I knew what happened to our family back then." Terry told his brother "But that dosn't mean i'm going to leave you the same way and it's not because we're conjoined." he lifted his brother's lowered head and said "No matter what happens i'm never going to let anything bad ever happen to my brother. I love you too much to see you get hurt in any way and refuse to help. What kind of big brother would do that anyway?"

Terri looked at his brother and said "Well... do you still wish i was several states away?"

"Not if it means your going to be misrable without me." Terry told his brother "I never actually ment it anyway... I love you little bro, and i always will no matter what... i love you."

Happily Terri said "I love you too!" and he gave his brother a squeeze of a hug. Terry smiled and hugged his brother just as tight. It would be a reminder for his little brother that his big brother truely cares about him and would always love him no matter what. He didn't care if he and Terri argued or anything after this moment; making his little brother's heart filled up with love and affection this night was all that was inportent to him.

"You think we can visit Dad sometimes?" Terri asked his brother with a sparkling eye.

"Yeah, why not?" Terry said with an unwavered smile "But right now let's go back to bed."

The brothers returned t o their bed and tucked themselves in and as Terri looked at his brother he said "We'll always be brothers... won't we?"

"Of course we will." Terry told his brother "We're brothers and we'll always be brothers... and..." a tear formed in his eye as he said "I'm... i'm proud to have you as my brother, there's nobody else that's more perfect for me then you."

Terri started to cry again but this time it was tears of joy as the brothers wrapped their arms around each other and Terri fell asleep, resting his head on Terry's neck as he slept. Terry smiled and rubbed his brother's forehead with his face before he whispered to him "I love you little bro... i love you... and i always will... always."

He pecked Terri's head with a kiss and fell asleep as well, drifting off into a pleasent set of dreams while Terri dreamed of playing with their father Clemont again come the rays of the morning, and how much other things that the twins could to in order to make their bond stronger no longer afraid of being yelled at or being hated by his brother, not when he knows how much his brother loves him so.

**The End**


End file.
